Funds are requested to support a meeting on the Molecular Biology of Tubulin and Cytoskeletal Proteins in May, 1984 at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratories. Exciting new findings on the structures and gene sequences of cytoskeletal proteins and the mechanisms controlling their expression in development define a new and important research area, the molecular biology of the tubulin and other cytoskeletal proteins. It is important to bring together the geneticists, and cell and molecular biologists working in this area to generate new ideas, promote collaborations among investigators in different fields and provide support for this important new area of research. The development of this topic offers exciting prospects for future dialogue and collaborations among cellular and molecular biologists, an objective that has been sought for in the past but which has been difficult to bring into effect. There will be seven platform sessions and two poster sessions spread over three and one-half days in a meeting designed to accommodate 100 people. The meeting emphasizes new genetic and molecular approaches that are sure to advance our understanding of the structure and expression of cytoskeletal proteins. The meeting focuses primarily on tubulin where the majority of the work to date has been published and includes other cytoskeletal proteins to the extent that they support the molecular approach. The meeting will review some important biochemical concepts from past work including the function and expression of cytoskeletal accessory proteins. The prinicipal meeting topics include: (1) Structural and kinetic polarity of cytoskeletal proteins, (2) Protein variants and intracellular subunit sorting, (3) Mutant analysis of tubulin function, (4) Genetic analysis of other cytoskeletal proteins and structures, (5) Cytoskeletal pseudogenes and the organization of gene sequences, (6) Subunit biochemistry, and (7) Control of gen expression in development. We feel a scientific meeting will promote interactions among cell and molecular biologists and will provide a cost-effective means to advance future studies on the structure and gene expression of tubulin and cytoskeletal proteins.